


【冢不二】那些孩子们教给我的事

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	【冢不二】那些孩子们教给我的事

那些孩子们教给我的事

当一个人老了的时候，就比较喜欢安闲的生活。偏安于城市一隅，把过去那些流光溢彩的日子和老照片一起收在箱子的最底层。寂寞地过了大半辈子，就只有一面桃花心木的大书柜陪了我半生。??  
??  
但是已经很够很够了，我时常这么想的。命运毕竟待我不薄。??  
我住的地方，从早上到下午都有充沛的阳光从不同的窗户里照进来；小小的院子里支起一架葡萄藤，种植得当能在夏天收成甘甜的葡萄；剩下的空间就让给不同品种的仙人掌，我喜欢这种带着刺的并不太好看的植物，年轻的时候偶尔读到仙人掌的花语，是暗暗隐忍的坚强。??  
??  
暗暗隐忍的坚强。像我的一个故人。??  
几十坪的和式屋就住着我一个人，一星期有三天会有钟点工过来帮忙打扫屋子。其余的时候都是我自己的消遣。我膝下无儿无女，也没有老伴，屋子地处偏僻，附近住的都是年轻夫妻，他们看我这糟老头子不太顺眼，我也不敢跟他们打交道。我有轻微的哮喘，不能养有毛的宠物。只有那些仙人掌跟我作伴。每天早晨我会把它们搬到院子里去晒太阳，傍晚的时候再搬回来。几年如一日，渐渐地有了一些亲人般的感情。??  
有一天下午，睡过一场美美的午觉，我准备到院子里去打点一下我的葡萄架。今天跟往常不一样，院门口站着一个穿制服的少年，正专心致志地观察着我的仙人掌，连我出来了都没有发现。??  
??  
这是一件少有的事情。一般不会有太多人对我的仙人掌感兴趣。虽然它们品种多样，造型不一，但我也承认，相比起它的某些植物兄弟姐妹，它们其实并不算十分具有观赏性。??  
??  
而那少年站在那约莫有好一阵子了，竟看得入了迷。我不禁对他产生了好感，于是有些不礼貌地上下打量了他一番。??  
??  
嗯呐，看上去是个不错的孩子呢。最多不过十五岁，个子不算高，柔软的棕色发丝长得快到肩膀，下巴微尖，脸部的轮廓很柔和。只是太瘦了点，还是仲春天气，只穿着一件普通的白上衣，显得十分单薄。他一直低着头，看不清相貌。   
起了兴致，隔得远远地，我便陪着他一道欣赏我的仙人掌。不知道为什么，我觉得今天这些植物们似乎比往日更加迷人了。??  
??  
等了好一会儿，少年才满足地抬起头来，看到我，先是一愣，然后就眯起眼睛露出十分好看的笑容来。他的眼睛，竟是如同晴空一般的苍蓝。  
??  
“伯伯你好。”??  
??  
少年有礼貌地向我鞠了一躬。??  
??  
声音真是好听，又软又糯，像四月的和风柔柔拂过耳际。??  
我相信现在的我看上去一定是和蔼而慈祥的，而不是平常外人眼里那个让人望而生畏的孤僻老头。  
我问他：“你喜欢我的仙人掌么？”??  
??  
他点点头，脸上依然在笑，笑得那么纯粹那么烂漫，阳光披了他一身金色，于是他整个人看上去那么温暖，浑身散发着青春的芬芳气息。??  
呵，我不禁在心里轻轻慨叹，年轻就是好啊。????  
“喜欢的话，就常来坐坐吧。”??  
??  
如果有熟悉我的人在场一定会很惊讶的，我平时说话不多，更不会随便向陌生人发出邀请。在旁人的眼中我可以说是个严肃而冷漠的人，尽管他们并不真正了解我。??  
但是我对眼前这个少年有兴趣，不单单因为他和我有着同样的爱好，我有种预感，或许他会给我带来一些其他的东西。??  
当然有这种预感的原因可能纯粹是因为我会觉得寂寞吧。??  
我看着他，眼前有一些影子在晃动，时间仿佛偷偷溜回到我还年轻的那些日子。??

似是故人，似是故人来。??  
少年再次向我鞠了一躬，他抬起头来的时候，莫名的，我把他和一个已经模糊掉甚至几乎忘却了的影象重叠了起来。??  
此后，我的小屋多了一位常客。??

说实话，人老了腿脚就不灵便，每天把这些仙人掌搬来搬去着实是一件累活。自从这个叫不二周助的少年来拜访过后，我就省去了这桩麻烦。周助是个有心人，一大早的就绕一大圈跑来我这儿，帮我搬仙人掌到院子里，之后连口茶都不喝，就急急忙忙上学去了。??  
一来二去我也注意到，这孩子上学的时间比其他人都早。问过他是什么回事，他说有社团活动，早上必须要晨练的。因为要帮我，所以必须更加早起。  
有时候看到周助眼睛下淡淡的阴影我会觉得很内疚，但他总是笑着安慰我说没关系。傍晚他也会特地过来一趟，再把仙人掌都搬回屋里。  
他来的时候往往该吃晚饭了，天色暗沉下来，遥远天边的云彩都镶上了一层晚霞的金边。周助从暮色中来，再踏着夜色离去。我留他吃饭，但他很少同意，他有自己的家，家中的父母已为他准备好了晚饭，所以我从不勉强，但终归是有些失望的。总是自己一个人，再好的饭菜也难以下咽了。??  
?

后来发生了一件意想不到的事，让我的生活又增加了一份乐趣。  
有一天早上，周助来得晚了，我怕耽误他晨练，就跟他一起搬仙人掌。听说他们社团的部长管理很严格，迟到是要跑圈的，我不想周助因为我被惩罚。  
光顾着跟周助说话，却没注意到有个人在小院门口等了很久。那也是个少年，虽然长相看上去比周助老成得多，但在我这个年纪的老头子看来仍然有着一股难以掩藏的稚嫩感，他穿着跟周助一样的制服，戴着无框眼镜，小小年纪便具领导气质，像刀子一样锐利的眼神，但落在周助身上的时候就变得温和起来。??  
??  
“Tezuka！”??  
周助掩住嘴，轻轻低喊了一声。??  
“你怎么来了？”??  
??  
这孩子一脸藏也藏不住的欢喜神色，跑到那个叫手塚的少年身边。跟周助一比，手塚的个子就显得格外挺拔了，他们之间的身高差距大概有十几公分吧。不过，我暗暗地想，看上去倒是挺顺眼的。??  
“你最近天天都迟到，所以我想来看看到底发生了什么事。”??  
那少年凝视着周助的目光，有着一种别样的说不清的感觉。我在心里搜肠挂肚地想合适的词语。  
啊，没错了，这种眼神，应该叫做宠溺。??  
??  
像他这样严肃的脸，配上这样温柔爱宠的眼神……??  
而周助仰起的脸上充满了喜悦。??  
我的心突然咯噔一跳：不会吧，不会是我所想的那样吧？??  
??  
??  
没容我多想，手塚已经转过身来，恭恭敬敬地朝我鞠了个躬：“您好，冒昧来访，实在抱歉。”??  
行为举止一板一眼，周助在一旁偷偷捂着嘴笑。  
看来手塚在旁人面前如此，在特定的人面前大概就不一样了吧。不过他真的很关心周助，最近每天早上周助都要来我这里，社团活动就迟到了，估计就让他担心了。  
虽然害得周助天天迟到我很愧疚，不过，试探出了手塚的心意，周助看样子似乎是觉得相当高兴呢。??  
??  
他愉快地向我挤眉弄眼：“伯伯，这是我们网球社的部长，Tezuka Kunimitsu。”??  
呵，竟然是周助经常念叨的部长大人。可能会比较多余，但我还是决定要为周助说些好话：“Syusuke每天早上都来帮我，如果迟到的话都是我的错，请不要责备他。”??  
手塚点了点头，公事公办的口吻：“迟到了就必须接受惩罚。但Fuji算是情有可原。”??

那天两个孩子离开的时候，我听到他们谈话的只言片语。??  
周助的声音轻快，似乎是带着一丝调侃的意味：“Tezuka难道打算为了我而违反规则么？”??  
手塚回答的语气很笃定：“我不会纵容你……不过，我会陪你一起。”??  
??  
于是，我总觉得那个叫手塚的孩子太不简单，这么慧黠的周助，被他吃得死死的，我想周助以后的日子可能就不好过了。不过毕竟是年轻人么，有太多的青春待挥霍，这样的岁月里，连小小的别扭和吵嘴，往往也是甜蜜如糖的。??  
??  
很快手塚就实现了他的诺言。第二天周助像平时那样来到我家，该离开的时候，竟发现手塚推着一辆自行车站在门口。??  
周助先开始是惊讶，再来眼中就有了笑意。???  
看着周助坐在手塚的自行车后座远去，我欣慰地想：“这孩子，总算不用迟到了呀。”??  
?  
手塚每天接周助上学也有一段日子了。??  
渐渐到了夏季，天气炎热，时不时就下一场暴雨。这时节我的风湿病犯了，卧倒在床好多天。有一天下午我无聊地躺在床上，看着窗外的天色越来越阴沉，逐渐下起了倾盆大雨。???  
糟糕！我突然想起早上搬到院子里的仙人掌还没搬回来，这下子该泡汤了吧！??  
??  
我也顾不得自己身体不好了，披了件衣服勉强支起身体，摇摇晃晃走到门口，却看到在雨幕中有两个人的身影挨得很近，正朝这边赶来。??  
“伯伯，仙人掌没事吧！”??  
跑近了，才发现那两个人是手塚和周助。他们都没带伞，却傻乎乎的拿一件外套披在头上就这么赶来了，早淋成了落汤鸡。刚进门，二话不说就把仙人掌往屋里搬。  
?  
年轻人手脚快，没一会儿就全搬进来了。盆里的土全湿了，仙人掌就像是泡在水里一样，周助又麻利地把植物连根抽出搁在一边，换上我放在仓库里准备好的干土。他走了一路，从他衣服上落下的水也就滴了一路，我心疼得紧，赶紧给他们俩干的毛巾和毯子。我这里没有适合他们穿的衣服，但穿着湿衣服又会着凉，只好叫他们脱掉衣服用毯子捂紧身体。周助不让我忙活，自己动手泡了三杯热茶，又把衣服放在壁炉上烤着。??  
??  
在他做这些事的过程中，我留意到手塚一直盯着周助，脸上的表情有些暧昧。  
我无意中扫到周助上身裹着毯子，下身却露在外面的长腿，虽说有些瘦削，却异常白皙，于是恍然大悟。手塚大概是注意到我看他的别有深意的眼神，竟然有些脸红，很不好意思地挪开了目光。我脸上没表现出来，其实在心里笑翻，这孩子还真是可爱啊，这种年纪，冲动是很正常的。  
感觉自己成了电灯泡，我很知趣地叫着腿疼，让周助他们自己照顾自己，走回房间关上门，却把耳朵凑在门上听。??  
??  
刚开始还比较安静，只听见壁炉里木柴发出毕毕剥剥的声响。突然就听到压得极低的一声惊叫，接着有什么重物倒在沙发上的声音。??  
??  
我惊讶，两人不会准备在我家沙发上上演限制级吧？??  
我赶紧把门推开一丝缝悄悄朝里看，却只见周助坐在手塚的腿上，一脸委屈地揉着鼻子，虽然裹着毯子勉强也算是衣冠不整，却实在不像是准备要干什么的架势。手塚的表情就无奈得多，好像还有一点点的心疼，双手环过周助的腰间抱着他，下巴抵在周助的肩头，两人亲亲密密的小情侣恩爱状——如果忽略周助满脸不乐意的话。??

周助的嘴唇在动，嘟嘟囔囔的像说着什么，我费了好大劲儿才勉强辨清。????  
“Tezuka是笨蛋，谁叫你突然拉我，撞到鼻子好痛……”又轻轻叹口气，“下次不要那样了，一件外套又不挡雨，感冒了要怎么办呢？”??  
??  
唉，原来是这样而已。我遗憾地爬上床盖上毯子。??  
雨似乎下得越来越大了，间或有犀利的闪电刀子一般劈开窗外的黑暗，继而是巨大的雷声，先是炸得人头皮发麻，又轰隆隆的向远方滚去了。??  
??  
这样的天气使人容易想起过去的事情。我闭上眼睛，那些往事就自动跳到我的面前来，逼得我不得不去面对和回想。  
那个是我吗？一个脸色苍白，似乎总是保持着冷漠表情的青年。年轻时候的我对什么都不感兴趣，无聊时喜欢看黑泽明的电影，更多的时候是去泡吧，或者在夜店跟些不三不四的朋友喝酒。我头脑很好，好成绩却得来全不费功夫；家境殷实，经济问题全然用不着我操心。常人追求的目标我都达到了，却无可避免地陷入精神困顿。??  
??  
后来我遇到了一个人，他在某种程度上几乎改变了我。但直到今天我都不知道我是不是爱着他。我不是同性恋，我对男人没有兴趣。但自他之后，我确实对异性失去了兴趣，也没有再遇到过任何引起我好感的同性。他走得太早，留给我一个永远的谜题，使得我必须耗尽下半生去解开这个谜。遗憾的是，即使我付出了孤苦一生的代价，我可能一辈子也得不到正确的答案了。??  
??  
我的手轻轻按上我的左胸。很久很久以前，这里就空缺了一块，于是我的整个生命，就再也无法完整。??  
想着想着，觉得胸口无端疼痛，于是翻了个身，好像，眼角有什么悄悄滑过。  
??  
?  
接下来是连续几日的晴好天气。??  
阳光灿烂得近乎嚣张，我决心把积在柜子里快要发霉的被子晾到外面去晒晒太阳。休息了几日，身体也好了不少，兴致一上来我就泡了一壶柚子茶。炉子发出滋滋的声音，略近橙色的茶水咕嘟咕嘟翻滚着，屋子里弥漫着柚子的甜香。??  
突然有人敲门。我伸伸懒腰，以为是我已经习惯了的周六日的不速之客。周助是好孩子没错，但总爱拿一些辣味食品来刺激我老人家，偏生那一脸让阳光都要失色的笑容让人不好拒绝。我慢吞吞地去开门，心里想着这次又要用什么理由推却周助的好意，打开门，却没想到是手塚站在外面。??

平时我跟周助相处成了习惯，却还没有单独跟手塚接触过。其实我觉得我跟手塚本质上还是有些相像的，不过这么多年下来，我厌恶了过去那一套，变得随性得多。但在大多数人看来，我也并不是一个容易相处的老人家。??  
手塚手里捧着一只点心盒，他解释说周助上次淋雨后病倒了，所以他代替周助过来看我。我请他坐下，给他倒了杯柚子茶，听他称赞我的好手艺。不禁有小小的得意。??  
??  
然后我们就陷入了沉默。我不想主动挑起话题，手塚也显然不是这种人。??  
可是如果我没看错的话，我觉得手塚是有话对我说。??  
??  
我悠闲满足地品尝着柚子茶的清甜馥郁，等香气在我舌尖绕过一阵子后再咽下肚里。眼看一杯茶就要见底，手塚终于开口说话了。??  
他说：“对不起。”??  
我惊讶，他对我说对不起做什么？??  
他说：“我下星期要去德国了。”??  
??  
我的大脑就自动运转，把我的回忆带回了两天前。??  
那天天气也很好，正当盛夏，天黑的时间延长了许多，周助也像往常一样过来，不过没跟手塚一起。我并没在意，手塚家离我这儿比较远，一次两次没来也正常。??  
但是让我留了心的就是，周助的神情不太正常，几次盯着仙人掌发呆，连我跟他说话都没听见。我只当他有心事，随口问起他们昨天的东京都大赛怎样，结果他的表情突然就变得十分古怪。他是在笑着，但是却给人一种难过悲伤的印象。他回答说赢了，轻描淡写一句。却再也没有抬起头来，那天他也没留下来跟我说说话，急匆匆就走了。??

那之后的几天，手塚一直没来，周助也没提起他。我曾想他们是不是分了手，却又不是分手的感觉。??  
??  
现在看来，是因为手塚要去德国的原因吗？??  
我把茶放下，正襟危坐：“Syusuke他知不知道？”??  
手塚摇头：“还没跟他说。”??  
我说：“Syusuke他最近不太对劲。”??  
手塚一愣，然后低下头，他的眼睛里有一种莫名的情绪在翻涌着，我以为下一秒他的感情就要排山倒海般地倾泻出来。然而他没有。??  
他只是很镇静地跟我说明了事情的缘由。??  
原来，他在东京都大赛的一场比赛中，左手伤得很重，以至于不得不去德国治疗。周助最近失魂落魄就是因为这事。??  
??  
“他以为我再也不能打网球了，所以很担心。”??  
然后他突然抬起头，很恳切地对我说：“我去德国的那段时间，能不能麻烦您，帮我照顾Fuji。”??  
我好奇他为什么要特地对我说，周助在我这里呆的时间并不长，但只要他在，我定会好好照顾他。然而我又转念想到，也许，这孩子，是把所有周助比较亲近的朋友都叮嘱了一遍。我心情莫名复杂，我知道像手塚这样的人，要拉下面子来对别人说这样的事肯定很困难。但是他做了。  
我突然产生了一种疑惑：他们难道真的有感情么？同性之间的感情能达到什么程度？这样的年纪，如何能奢谈爱情？??  
??  
我的脑海里又浮现出那人的影子。仙人掌般倔强坚强的人，明明上天待他不公，脸上却一直挂着笑容。他唯一一次对命运的妥协，就是最后的死亡，我还记得他在弥留之际，一直紧紧地握着我的手，他的眼睛里写满了要对我说的话，但我一句都看不懂……  
??  
或许，我是懂得的，但我不愿意承认。最后我只能摇着头，看着他的表情渐渐绝望，看着他的眼神越来越空洞……终于他闭上了眼睛。但是那临终前的目光，就像玫瑰上的一根刺，一直扎在我的心里面，痛了那么多年。??  
??  
我，是不爱他的，对吧？??  
??  
??  
我问手塚：“你喜欢Syusuke吗？你爱他吗？”??  
手塚的眼睛像海一样深沉，他坚定地点头：“喜欢。爱。”??  
??

这是我跟手塚的最后一次对话。他去了德国后，周助仍然天天来，但是为了不迟到，他每天都要提前离开。??  
我没有承诺过手塚会好好照顾周助，于是我也没有食言。没有通知任何人，我悄悄地搬了家。所有的仙人掌我都留在院子里，我相信周助会把它们带走，这是我送给他的礼物，感谢他帮助了我这么久，也感谢他和手塚，教会了我一些事情。??  
我把家迁到了一座山的山腰。那里虽然交通不便，但我喜欢这个地方。??  
每天早上，我会散步到离家不足一里的小土坡。那上面插着块石碑，里面躺着我的一位故人。??  
??  
我糊涂了一辈子，到老了，终于聪明了一回。??  
扎在我心上的那根玫瑰刺已经被拔除了，但也注定了我剩下的短暂人生时光，也要一直在悔恨与痛苦中度过。??  
??  
我的手轻轻抚过石碑上的字，一横一竖，一撇一捺，凹凸纵横了我生命中唯一爱过的人。??  
??  
那些孩子们教给我的事：??  
原来，我一直是爱着你的……  
??  
——END—


End file.
